


Memory Lane

by Katastrophic1



Series: Reprieve [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Flashbacks, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophic1/pseuds/Katastrophic1
Summary: Eve is working hard to catch up on everything she let slide whilst she was away helping Annalise, she's tried to get over her again, but something jogs her memory and we are taken back to when they first met and the first time they became romantically involved...





	Memory Lane

It had been two weeks since Eves return to New York and apart from her dalliance with Raife the night she got back the fortnight had been nothing but a haze of paper work, meetings, court dates and trying to catch up on everything she’d abandoned to disappear off to Philadelphia. To be honest she was glad have been so busy it kept her mind off Annalise. Tomorrow was her first day of since her homecoming and she stumbled into her apartment dishevelled and exhausted hoping to just forget everything for one evening and finally relax. She clicked the light on and threw her files to the floor, she’d pick them up in the morning, right now all she wanted was to pour herself a glass of red wine, get in her pyjamas and zone out watching crap on tv. She entered her bedroom and undressed as quick as her tired aching body could muster and pulled on her silk bottoms and an old t shirt from Harvard. She went to the kitchen grabbed a bottle and glass from the cupboard, poured herself a massive glass and flopped onto the sofa. She flicked on the tv, the first channel was some awful show about dressing to impress, 

‘Urghh’ she sighed out loud and switched over, a film was about to start, this’ll do she thought as she took a sip of wine and leaned back into the comfortable sofa. The film was poor and she couldn’t get into it. She flicked the tv off. 

Maybe a book? She got up and perused her book case as she reached and pulled one out she was showered with a cascade of books from on top of it. 

For god's sake! She thought to herself rubbing her arm for a second where she’d been scratched by the corner of some of the tumbling literature before she bent down to pick them up. She had piled most of them back onto the shelf before she noticed one laying open at the bottom. She scooped it up to make sure it wasn’t damaged and as she did so it fell open on the first page. Scrawled in the top left-hand corner was a little note. 

 

‘To my beautiful Eve, you are my everything, can't’ believe it's been a year since our first night together. Happy birthday. Always yours, Annalise x’ 

Eve’s heart dropped in her chest and her stomach tightened as she was transported to 25 years earlier. 

 

 

It was the begging of her second term at Harvard college and Eve was loving life as she cruised to her regular bar on the motorbike she’d brought and fixed up over the break. She wore a tight leather jacket and black jeans. Since being at college she’d become a lot more alternative looking. Her hair was dyed a dark blue and she had her nose pierced. Her eyes where always adorned with heavy black makeup. She looked very different than when she’d arrived just a term before. She felt here, living in this bubble of political activism, liberalism and lack of judgment, for the most part, she could finally be herself. Eve had been raised by her grandparents after her mum skipped out when she was a kid and though they had given her a decent upbringing and made sure she got a good education she had always felt stifled in their strict religious home. The problems had started around the time she went through puberty and realised she didn’t want to sneak around with the scruffy boys from the neighboured but in fact her attractions lay with the fairer sex. Living in a catholic household she hadn’t dared speak up about her feelings her grandparents would never understand and their obsession with living by the holy book to the letter would never allow for her to live as her true self. She’d left for college with none but a few of her closest friends knowing her secret, but here things were different. The first week she got there a guy at a party asked for her number and without the suffocating worry of her grandparents finding out she had just blurted out that she was gay, sure a few people had asked some inappropriate questions and she had gotten some shit from a couple of girls who shared the showers in her dorm block, she’d put them in their place, but largely people where pretty cool with it. Some people where more than cool with it and she’d gained a fair few notches in her bedpost with the other queer girls on campus. Right now, Eve was sat in her room she sucked on a joint and laid back on her bed as 90’s club tunes thumped through her wall. There was a huge party going on her house and she’d just come upstairs to chill for a few minutes. She shut her eyes for a moment, but seconds later she heard her door click open as someone walked in. She opened one eye and peered over towards the doorway. There was a beautiful woman standing in it. 

 

‘Oh sorry.’ 

 

Said the woman, 

 

‘I didn’t think anyone was in here...’ 

 

‘It’s ok.’ 

 

Said Eve sitting up. She noticed a couple of tear drops stained the cheeks of the girl. 

 

‘You ok? ‘ 

 

Asked Eve 

 

‘ Umm yeah.. just guy problems you know? ‘ 

 

‘ Not really.. I’m super gay so…’ 

 

The pretty intruder smiled weakly. 

 

‘But you know what? Girls can be just as much drama. You wanna sit down. It’s cool if u wanna just decompress in here.’ 

 

‘I don’t want to be any trouble.’ 

 

‘It’s fine. ‘ 

 

Replied Eve patting the bed. 

 

The girl sat down. 

 

‘ You want something to take the edge off? ‘ 

 

She took another long toke of her joint before holding it out in front of he and breathing a large plume of smoke into the air. 

 

‘Thanks.’ 

 

She took the joint, put it to her lips and inhaled deeply. 

 

‘Do I recognise you from someplace?’ 

 

Asked Eve squinting her eyes as she tried to place the young woman. 

 

‘Yeah , your Eve right? ‘ 

 

‘Yeah’ 

 

‘We have classes together.’ 

 

‘Oh, right Yeah! ‘ 

 

Said Eve as it suddenly clicked. 

 

‘ So...how’s your essay going?’ 

 

‘ Umm not well. I just can’t seem to get back into shit after the break.’ 

 

‘Same... I just keep procrastinating’ 

 

‘Maybe we should study together?’ 

 

‘That could be a good idea , I don’t really hang out with anyone in the course.’ 

 

‘Me neither but that’s because most people who want to be lawyers are fucking assholes.’ 

 

Eve laughed 

 

‘You’re funny… and right on the money. ‘ 

 

‘You seem ok though...’ 

 

Said Annalise as she took another drag in the dying spliff. Before handing it over to Eve. 

 

‘You have decent weed , so I guess that makes you a couple of shades above the rest of the dickheads.’ 

 

Eve laughed again. 

 

‘Thanks ... I guess.’ 

 

Annalise’s eyes glanced around the room stopping on a scuffed up old guitar that rested next to Eve’s bed. 

 

‘Do you play?’ 

 

‘Uhh... not very well.’ 

 

Replied Eve 

 

‘Seems well used.’ responded Annalise. 

 

‘Yeah I brought it like that.’ 

 

‘Well I hope you didn’t pay too much for it, it looks fucked!’ 

 

Eve chuckled, 

 

‘No, I love it. Even if I am goddamn awful as guitar. I like to look at it as like a metaphor for life.’ 

 

‘Right… and how many of those did you smoke before I walked in?’ 

 

Said Annalise in jest. 

 

Eve chuckled. 

 

‘Hey! No listen right... ‘ 

 

said Eve still giggling . She breathed in and made a small show of putting on a ‘serious face’ but she couldn’t help the corner of her mouth still twitching, 

 

‘ So like this guitar was made, crafted to be a certain way and look a certain way by whoever made it , it was made to be like all the other guitars but then at some point it changed it became the guitar it was destined to be and yeah it’s had a few hard knocks and battle scars but that’s what’s made it unique and individual and now there’s no other guitar just like this one. It’s unique it didn’t become what people expected it to be but it’s special perhaps in a way different than was probably originally intended but still good.’ 

 

Annalise and eve stared at each other for a moment before they both bust into fits of giggles. 

 

‘I’m sorry, what was I talking about!? 

 

Asked Eve through her snorts of laughter. 

 

‘ No , no I get . It was beautiful… I still think you’ve smoked too much but…’ 

 

At that moment the door burst open , slamand put a sharp pin in their hazy bubble. A man entered , he was tall and fairly good looking but the screwed up, twisted expression he wore made him look harsh and ugly . 

 

‘Annalise.’ 

 

He said in a deep stern voice, 

 

‘We need to talk.’ 

 

Eve glanced at Annalise her face had switched from is beautiful smile to a much more serious countenance, there was a slight glimmer of anger in her eyes. 

 

‘No, we don’t.’ 

 

She replied. 

 

‘ But…’ 

 

‘But nothing, get it in your head, we are done. ‘ 

 

But he didn’t leave instead he stood there just staring. The warm atmosphere that had filled the air just moments before felt as though it had been sucked out by his presence. You could cut the tension with a knife. This continued for at least a minute until Annalise finally broke the silent standoff, 

 

‘Get out!’ 

 

‘No.’ 

 

The man took a step forward and Eve couldn’t just sit spectating anymore she jumped to her feet, 

 

‘Ok buddy, it’s time to go.’ 

 

‘Don’t tell me what to do, this doesn’t concern you, whoever the fuck you are.’ 

 

‘I’m Eve, thanks for providing such a pleasant way for me to introduce myself.. and actually, it does coz you’re in my fucking room.’ 

 

Still the man didn’t move instead he just eyes Eve up and down before scanning the room, his eyes stopped on a poster of two women kissing that hung above Eve’s bed. 

 

‘’What are you some kind of girl fag?’ 

 

Eve felt a jolt of anger run through her, 

 

‘Well not that it concerns you, random homophobe in my room, but yeah, and?’ 

 

He turned to Annalise, 

 

‘Is this why you broke it off with me? You’re a fucking dyke now? ‘ 

 

‘Jesus Christ, Matthew, I literally just met this woman like 5 minutes ago, and there really wasn’t anything to break off we fucked a couple of times because you were convenient, but if you must know no I’m not gay and I... ‘ 

 

She put her fingers up in air quotations, 

 

‘Broke it off with you, because you’re a fucking asshole, which you have just fucking proved by being a prejudiced, intolerant piece of trash to my new friend’ 

 

Matthew was shaking with rage and frustration, he took another step forward but Eve pushed him hard in the chest and he stumbled backwards 

 

‘Get the fuck out of my room or I’ll call the cops!’ 

 

‘Fucking bitches!’ Shouted Matthew. Eve could see a vein pulsating on his temple before he turned on his heel and stomped out of the door slamming it behind him. 

 

For a few moments neither of them said anything they both just stared at the door. Then as they heard his footsteps echo up the hallway Annalise turned to Eve. 

 

‘I am so sorry.’ 

 

Annalise stood up and made towards the door, 

 

‘That umm should not have happened you shouldn’t have had to go through that on my account, I’ll go..’ 

 

Eve let out a long sigh. 

 

‘Hang on...’ Said Eve 

 

‘He might be waiting outside world something, you can stay here for a little while longer.’ 

 

‘No it’s fine I can handle him, I shouldn’t have come in here and dragged you into that. I don’t even know you.’ 

 

‘I though you just said I was your friend?’ said Eve with a small smile. 

 

Annalise looked back at her as a weak smile crinkled up in the corner of her mouth. 

 

‘ Come on , sit down. Don’t worry too much , I’ve heard worse. He’s just another bigoted dick head in a long line of them’ 

 

‘Thank you.’ 

 

Replied Annalise sitting back down. 

 

‘For the record if I knew he was that much of an asshole I would never have slept with him. Drunken me makes the worst decisions.’ 

 

‘ Agreed.’ Nodded Eve in acknowledgment. 

 

Eve leaned over to her bedside table opened the draw and pulled out a box, she opened it and pulled out the fixings to roll another joint. 

 

‘Maybe you should just stick to getting high.’ 

 

Annalise laughed and an instant warmth spread throughout the room again. 

 

That night their conversation continued well into the early hours and the seed of a close friendship took root. 

 

* 

It was around a fortnight later and Eve and Annalise had spent pretty much everyday hanging out , studying together, smoking together and drinking together. Eve already found it hard to imagine her life before she met Annalise even though it was a part of such recent history they just clicked and she felt as though she had known her for years. 

 

It was a Tuesday evening and that meant Eve was at work earning the cash to keep her fairly hedonistic lifestyle afloat. She worked in a dingy little old man bar in the east side of town. It was run down and the clientele were not exactly the kind of people she’d ever encounter in her life outside of work, mostly aging business men trying to find an excuse not to go home to their wives they didn’t love anymore, but the tips were ok and the work was easy. 

The bar was closed and she was just locking up, she was in a bit of a hurry because she was already late. Her and Annalise where supposed to meeting at a much more exciting student bar down the road. 

She pulled the front door shut and hurriedly pulled out her keys, they slipped out of her hand as she rushed and fell to the ground with a jingle. She bent down to pick them up but before she could grab them she noticed a pair of rich boy, loafer clad, feet step into view, stopping inches from her keys before a man’s hand scooped them up. 

Eve’s eyes moved slowly up the body of the stranger until she saw his face , it was dark but she instantly recognised his features under the amber glow of the streetlights. 

 

‘ Urgh.. what the hell do you want Matthew?’ 

 

‘ I’ve noticed that since our last encounter you’ve been spending a lot of time with Annalise’ 

 

Eve rolled her eyes and sighed, 

 

‘ Yes we’re friends, now give me back my keys.’ 

 

She went to grab them from his hand but he quickly tossed the, with force, over his shoulder, 

 

‘Oh for fucks sake!’ 

 

Responded Eve, 

 

‘What is your problem?’ 

 

‘I want you to stop hanging out with her.’ 

 

‘Okay, not gunna happen.’ 

 

‘I think it will.’ 

 

Eve swallowed as she felt a spark of anxiety fire in her stomach. She glanced down instinctively checking his hands and waistband for signs of a weapon. 

Matthew stepped forward and leaned into Eve’s ear as her fight or flight response started gearing up. 

 

‘I know who you are.’ 

 

As he whispered Eve felt nauseous as his warm breath brushed against her ear. 

 

‘Yeah... we’ve been through this. I’m Eve and your Mathew the absolute tool who came crashing into my room a couple of weeks ago.’ 

 

‘ No.. do you remember a kid from your year at high school named Davey Harmon? ‘ 

 

Eve rolled her eyes, she needed to meet Annalise and really didn’t have time to play games with this idiot, she went to barge past him and pick up her keys. He took a step to the side and blocked her path. 

 

‘ Oh my god, move I’ve got somewhere to be!’ 

 

She said her voice dripping with irritation. But Mathew didn’t move instead he carried on talking, 

 

‘ He definitely remembers you.’ 

 

Eve let out a frustrated sigh, 

 

‘Great, tell him I said hi, now will you please get out of my fucking way?’ 

 

She finally pranged to push past the oversized man – child and bent down and squinted, searching for where her keys had landed in the dingy light of the alleyway. Matthew didn’t turn to face her, instead his words drifted over his shoulder as he smirked to himself, 

 

‘He was very surprised when I told him you were gay.’ 

 

Eve stopped dead in her tracks as the implications of what this brute was getting at clicked in her head. She turned back to face him as he slowly and menacingly rotated on the spot his face still painted with that provoking smirk. 

 

‘What?’ She said her tone low and serious. 

 

‘ Yeah, turns out he had no idea and he was extremely shocked to find out considering how strict and religious your grandparents are, what were his exact words again? Oh, right yeah that if they found out they’d most likely pull you out of school seeing as your 17 and they still have legal guardianship of you and are apparently quite the fans of queer aversion therapy camps. He seemed to think that your grandfather was fairly high up in the local church and that he probably just simply would not tolerate having a dyke for a granddaughter’ 

 

Eve went cold. This wasn’t part of the plan. She was going to use college to get out of town, work her ass off become a financially independent lawyer, get her own place and then tell her grandparents. That way if they disowned her yes it would hurt but at least she’d be in control of her own life and now this fucking asshole was here holding her entire future to ransom. 

 

‘It sure would be a shame if Davey let slip that their good little Christian girl is here stomping around campus, waving her homosexuality around like a big old rainbow flag.’ 

 

Eve swallowed she didn’t want to lose her new friend but she just couldn’t risk it. Not yet. Not before she turned 18 and was free of their grasp. 

 

‘Ok.’ 

 

She replied, 

 

‘You win. I won’t see her anymore.’ 

 

‘I thought you might say that.‘ 

 

Matthew let out a snort of triumph before turning on his heel and striding away down the narrow alleyway and disappearing around the corner. 

 

Eve breathed out heavily as a single silent tear rolled down her cheek and she grabbed the keys. She locked the door and headed away from the bar, not to meet Annalise but back home instead. 

 

Over the next few days she ignored the calls to her house she knew were from Annalise. She skipped class and stayed in her room. She wanted to kick that guys fucking ass but she couldn’t she felt full of rage but helpless at the same time like an animal snared in a trap. 

 

After a week of absence her lecturer phoned and told her as a scholarship student if she wasn’t present again she could put her place at college in jeopardy. She knew going to class meant she’d have to see Annalise and explain her sudden exit from their growing friendship. Ignoring life was one thing but seeing her face to face was an entirely different matter. On the Monday of the following week she braced herself and walked through the door to class. She had literally set one foot through the door when she heard a voice, 

 

‘Eve! ‘ 

 

Called Annalise from her desk high in the lecture theatre. 

 

Eve pretended not to hear , put her head down and stormed to a vacant seat in the front row. 

 

Luckily the tutor entered moments later and began with her regular dive right in attitude. Eve breathed a sigh of relief for the reprieve pulled her good up so Annalise was cut out of her vision and leaned forward. She felt as though she could feel Annalise staring at her. At the end of class she Swung her bag over her shoulder and attempted to make a hasty exit, but Annalise was too quick for her. She caught her in the hall outside. 

 

‘Eve? What’s going on? Are you ok? ‘ 

 

Eve didn’t make eye contact instead she looked down at her shoes , 

 

‘I..I can’t see you anymore’ 

 

‘What? Why? Have I done something wrong? ‘ 

 

Eve forced herself to glance upwards into Annalise’s eyes they were stained with hurt and confusion, that was the last thing she wanted her to think. She realised at that moment she liked Annalise more than a friend. All she wanted to do was take her in her arms and make her feel better, let her know that nothing was wrong and it would all be ok…but she couldn’t. 

 

‘No. It’s nothing you did. I’m sorry Annalise I just can’t.’ 

 

She turned away and her heart hurt. As she set off down the long corridor she could hear Annalise walking behind her. She turned back and agin felt a sting as she saw the sadness staining Annalise’s face, 

 

‘Please Annalise...’ 

 

She could feel her own face forcefully contorting and the tears flooding into her eyes. She choked them back. 

 

‘Ok.’ 

 

Murmered Annalise 

 

Eve set off agin with more haste as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

 

As she turned the corner she walked straight into something solid. The speed she hit it at meant she went barrelling backwards and almost lost her footing, she stumbled for a few seconds before regaining her footing and looking up to see what the obstruction was. 

 

‘Hello Eve.’ 

 

Said Matthew, 

 

‘ Jesus Christ!’ 

 

She exclaimed, 

 

‘What do you want, now? Are you fucking stalking me? ‘ 

 

‘I saw you talking to her, it would be such a shame for you if I had to make that call and you would lose your place here.’ 

 

‘Yeah I was telling her I can’t be fucking friends with her anymore.’ 

 

‘ I don’t believe you , you lying little lesbo.’ 

 

That was it. Eve couldn’t take it anymore. The rage erupted inside her like Vesuvius, she felt like her veins whether on fire and her heart was pounding. She charged forward and threw her fist hard into his stupid, bigoted, face. She felt and heard the crunch on bone and cartilage as her hand connected with his nose and a warm sensation as hot sticky blood splattered onto her knuckles. 

 

Mathew cried out in pain as he doubled over clutching his nose. 

 

‘You fucking bitch! ‘ 

 

He yelled as he pulled his hand away from his face and saw the pool of blood collecting in his palm. Then as though a switch had clicked on his head he straightened up and let out a small hysterical laugh. 

 

‘ Ha! You’ve done it now. Whether your grandparents drag you out or because of this you're gonna be out of this place on your ass. I’m going to the dean with this. I fucking win.’ 

 

The rage that seconds ago had spread through Eve like wild fire suddenly ebbed, twisting and morphing in moments to fear. She felt a cold sweat on her hot face. Her stomach dropped but before she could respond a voice rang out behind her. 

 

‘Go right ahead, but before you go crying to the head of the college about getting your intolerant, pasty, white ass handed to you by a girl perhaps there’s a few things you might want to consider. ’ 

 

Said Annalise stepping into view from behind the corner. 

 

‘Firstly it sounded to me from the brief snippet of conversation that I caught, that you are holding something above my friends head and that is blackmail, secondly I heard her ask you out loud if you were stalking her, which implies that you have already threatened her before, and approached her without her wanting you to, and according to law stalking is defined as being unwanted contact between two people that directly or indirectly communicates a threat or places the victim in fear can be considered stalking, on top of that …' 

 

She turned to Eve, 

 

‘What are some of the things he’s called you, apart from a bitch just now which is obviously a discriminatory slur against women. What was it called you in your room again? ‘ 

 

She shot a furious look at the jock, 

 

‘A girl fag, dyke, lesbo’ 

 

‘Ah, so not only sexist discriminatory language but homophobic language as well? That sounds like a hate crime to me, but I can’t be sure…’ 

 

Annalise paused and glanced back around at Eve 

 

‘Eve you came the top of the class in the recent assignment on human rights and equality laws didn’t you?’ 

 

Eve nodded. 

 

‘ Well, I’m that sure then that your well aware of exactly what constitutes a hate crime . We’ll have to have a nice long chat about it over coffee later, and after that we’ll talk about how all of these crimes against you led to you punching him in self-defence.’ 

 

The boy’s demeanour had changed entirely in the short few moments that Annalise had been speaking, instead of the imposing thug he had seems to be a few seconds before , he seemed sheepish and the triumphant look on his face had changed to one of panic. 

 

‘OK.’ 

 

He blurred out abruptly, 

 

‘I get it, I’m... I’m not gonna go the dean ... ok? ‘ 

 

‘No.’ 

 

‘What?’ 

 

‘You need to do more than that.’ 

 

She motioned to Eve, 

 

‘Apologise to her.’ 

 

The boy’s eyes widened at her request. 

 

‘Now.’ 

 

Said Annalise sternly. 

 

‘I’m sorry.’ 

 

He said through gritted teeth. 

 

‘And you get this into your thick fucking skull right now. Never, ever talk to me or her again... Now fuck off.’ 

 

He looked as though he might explode but there was nothing he could do. He turned on his heel and stomped up off up the hallway. 

 

Annalise turned towards Eve, 

 

‘You’re gonna be a great lawyer’ said Eve 

 

‘Well so are you. That paper you wrote was fucking amazing. Your knowledge on human rights laws was phenomenal, I wasn't even aware off half the cases you made reference to, and I pride myself on knowing my shit.’ 

 

Eve smiled. After seeing Annalise stand up for her like that her stomach was filled with butterflies. That was the moment she realised she wanted Annalise. Not lust, but the beginning of something stronger than that. 

 

‘Also, you can clearly hold your own, I think you broke his nose? Great fucking work!’ 

 

They both started to laugh. 

 

 

That interaction had solidified their relationship and over the next few months it blossomed into a best friendship. Annalise and Eve where always together. They worked hard and they played hard and although over those few months Annalise had made it glaringly obvious she was a magnet for male attention which she often reciprocated Eve couldn’t help but nurse a growing attraction for her. She was smart and fun and gorgeous and although when there were no male admirers around she could have sworn Annalise was flirting with her, she put it down to her being drunk. She daren’t share her affections with Annalise. Eve was so happy to have her as a friend, to have someone at college who really had her back, she knew she couldn’t risk the likely truth that she’d be knocked back and maybe even lose her friend in the process, so she kept quiet and tried to find a way to stop the growing infatuation she had inside. She tried to ignore it and move on, tried to find a different girl who would love her back, who she had a chance with but she never felt the same connection with anyone else. Even if she told Annalise and something happened between them she felt she’d be no more than a college experiment, but as Annalise became her almost constant companion, it became harder and harder. It became painful to see her getting with anyone else. On Eve’s 18th birthday she couldn’t bare it anymore. 

 

The two of them were at their favourite bar, it was a little Brazilian joint in the arty part of town. As was standard when they went out the drinks had been flowing steadily throughout the night. Annalise has found another interested suitor, tonight it was a charming Hispanic barman, and the three of them where dancing. Annalise leaned across their little 3-way jive and pulled the handsome looking bartender towards her and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Eve just couldn’t take it. She felt the familiar feeling of her heart dropping inside her chest, she felt sick to the stomach. It was just too much to look at. With the room whirling around her in a drunken haze she stumbled towards the bathroom and away from the painful scene taking place in front of her. She pushed open the door and ran into a stall and sat down slamming the door behind, it bounced off the flimsy metal frame sending a clanging noise echoing around the empty bathroom. She sat down and began to cry, huge heaving sobs of heartache and longing. After a few moments she heard someone enter. 

 

‘Eve?’ 

 

She recognised Annalise’s voice and tried to stifle her tears, forcing them back as hard as she could. 

 

‘Eve?’ 

 

Repeated the voice and the door in front of her creaked open, revealing a worried looking Annalise. 

 

‘Are you ok?’ 

 

Eve sniffed and quickly wiped away her tears on her forearm. 

 

‘Yeah... I’m fine.’ 

 

‘ You don’t look fine, why did you run off like that?’ 

 

‘Oh, sorry I’m just a bit too drunk I think, just felt a bit weird.’ 

 

‘Are you sure?’ 

 

‘Yeah .. it’s just…’ 

 

Eve looked up at for a moment she wanted to just let it all out, tell Annalise how she felt but she just couldn’t. 

 

‘ Just what?’ 

 

‘Oh, nothing.’ 

 

‘Tell me.’ 

 

‘I... I can’t.’ 

 

‘Come on, Eve, I’m your best friend, you know you can tell me anything.’ 

 

As she stared up into those beautiful deep brown eyes Eve couldn’t keep it inside any longer. 

 

‘I think… I think I’m in love with you.’ 

 

She blurted out, the words rebounding all around her in the desolate club bathroom. She didn’t wait for a reaction the words where pouring out, like someone had pulled the cork from a shaken-up champagne bottle. 

 

‘And I haven’t told you cos your my friend and your straight, and I know I’ll never have a chance with you.. and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship because it means the world for me, but seeing you kiss that bar tender it just hurts you know?’ 

 

Eve had to get out, she didn’t think she could bare to the thought of Annalise felling awkward or trying to let her down gently or explaining all the reasons they couldn’t be together, because she’d already gone over them all a thousand times in her head. She jumped up hurriedly, and pushed past Annalise her head down and the tears she had been fighting back all now streaming down her face like a tsunami. 

 

‘I’m sorry.’ she said as she scrambled towards the door. 

 

‘Eve... wait.’ 

 

As much as Eve wanted to keep walking, some force that within her that felt completely out of her control made her turn back around. 

For a few moments her an Annalise stared at each other in silence. Annalise cocked her head to one side and studied Eve for a moment. The expression on her face was one Eve couldn’t place. Then without warning she took a few steps forward and gently placed her hands either side of Eve’s face, and moved her face toward Eve’s not breaking eye contact until the last moment when she shut her eyes and her warm lips pressed onto Eve’s own. Eve felt her heart hammering against her chest so hard she thought it might just burst through her sternum as she felt Annalise’s tongue part her lips and begin to massage her own. She kissed back and felt Annalise’s hands pull her closer. Her whole body began to spark with desire. Within seconds she pushed Annalise back into the cubicle her hands hungrily running up and down her body. Annalise’s hands were equally as ravenous as Eve felt the bottom them clawing at the hem of her t- shirt. She lifters her arms as Annalise tore off over her head before unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor. As her hands pressed down onto Eve’s bare breasts and she began to stroke them thirstily. Eve felt her nipples harden and jolt of longing surge through her groin. She slid her hand impulsively down to Annalise’s crotch unbuttoning her jeans with a flick of her fingers. She moaned as she thrust her hand her into panties and found her cunt was soaking wet. As she began to slide her fingers back and forth she heard Annalise’s breathing quicken. Annalise’s body tightened as she pulled Eve’s even closer. 

 

‘Holy fuck!’ 

 

She whispered as a wave of pleasure washed through her. 

Eve leaned forward and pushed her fingers upward as she did so. Annalise exhaled sharply as her eyes rolled back in delight. Eve’s movements where controlled but forcefull as she slid her fingers in and out moving her hips back and forth with the rhythm of her hand. She could feel Annalise’s breath on her neck as she murmured sighed curse words corresponding with each drive of Eve’s arm. Eve wanted to taste her. She dropped to her knees and jerked Annalise’s trousers and underwear down, and never stopping her perfectly paced thrusts leaned her head forward and slid her tongue down her clit. There was a thud as Annalise lurched into the rickety wooden panel of the cubicle as her thrill intensified. Eve began to rotate her tongue perfectly corresponding the delicate circles with the entrance and exit of her fingers. Eve started to get faster and faster. As Annalise’s moans became louder. She covered her mouth lest they get caught. Eve looked up to see her biting into her own hand trying poorly to suffocate the primal moans from escaping . Eve felt her pussy get wetter. She thrust deep and hard and Annalise cried out unable to stifle her euphoria any longer. Eve continued to thrust away over and over to the sound of Annalise’s screams of gratitude, until after about 10 minutes Eve felt her body go rigid as her thighs closed around her face and her back arched against the cubicle wall and her whole body started to shake. As Eve twisted her tongue firmly and with more vigour sliding it longingly around Annalise’s clit. She shivered in anticipation as she felt Annalise moving closer and closer to the brink of climax. She mirrored the movement of her tongue with the digits inside Annalise’s cunt and then, it happened. She felt her muscles of her cunt squeeze tight around her fingers, as Annalise came she cried out in ecstatic delirium. And Eve felt a small trickle of cum run down her fingers. As a rush of delectation fired from her crotch through her body. 

 

A few seconds later they heard the door creak open 

 

‘Whatever you're doing in there, you need to take it elsewhere please. ‘ 

 

Said a gruff male voice 

 

They both jumped at the noise before busting into whispered laughs as they hurriedly pulled on their clothes. 

 

‘Come on guys.’ 

 

Annalise leaned forward and kissed Eve hard. As she pulled away she whispered in Eve’s ear. 

‘We’re not done here’ before they both walked out of the cubicle looking guilty. The voices owner was a disgruntled looking bouncer who rolled his eyes as they passed. As they walked through the club Annalise took Eve by the hand and Eve felt her stomach lurch she couldn’t believe what was happening. They passed the bartender Annalise had been kissing and Eve smiled to herself as the look on his face spread one of confusion as Annalise pulled her close and kissed her again. Before yanking her arm and heading toward the exit with intent. As they got outside she pushed Eve into the wall and leaned close to her face, 

 

‘I need you take me home right fucking now and we are gonna do that again.’ 

 

The way she ordered her sent another ache of lust through Eve’s groin. 

 

‘Done.’ 

 

She replied before grabbing Annalise by the wrist and almost running to the cab rank with her. 

 

She threw the door of the closest one open and dived in. 

 

‘Harvard campus please, and…’ 

 

She paused for a moment as Annalise climbed in and she surveyed her up and down taken in every inch of her perfect body. All she wanted was to rip her clothes off again. 

 

 

‘.. be as quick as you possibly can.’ 

 

* 

 

 

Eve awoke with a start, for a few seconds she didn’t know where she was. Then she saw Annalise who was standing by the tiny kitchen unit in the corner of her room stirring a coffee. 

 

‘Good morning.’ 

 

‘Hey.’ 

 

Replied Eve as the memories form last night flooded into her brain all at once. She suddenly felt anxious. Annalise said nothing but took a sip of her coffee, looking over the brim at Eve. 

Eve felt awkward, even more so when she realised she was completely naked. She felt around the bed for her underwear. Finally, her hands reached a balled-up pair of briefs and she hurriedly put them on. 

 

‘So...’ 

 

Eve coughed nervously as she spotted her pants strewn on a chair by the bed and lurched over to them. Holding the covers up over her chest. 

 

‘I should…. I should go.’ 

 

‘Why?’ 

Responded Annalise, a hint of amusement etched on her face as she watched Eve fumble around for her clothes in such an awkward fashion. 

 

‘Because I shouldn’t have ... I mean, your straight and we were drunk so ... we...’ 

 

‘Stop.’ 

 

Said Annalise as she took a few steps closer to the bed. 

 

‘Listen ... I think ... I think maybe I like you to Eve.’ 

 

Eve stopped dead, she couldn’t fathom the words she’d just heard. In her mind what happened last night must have just been a drunken one off for Annalise, one that within the few seconds of being awake she’d already resigned herself to a painful recovery from. She turned to face Annalise as she felt a pang of cautious elation flutter in her heart. 

 

‘Look I don’t think I’m in love with you. But last night was good. I felt something, I felt a connection like I haven’t felt in a long time and I have kind of thought for a while that there’s was maybe something between us, but it was scary having those feelings, when you’ve never felt them before... I don’t know if that makes me gay or bisexual or what but I think…there’s something special there and, well I know I really don’t want you to leave right now and maybe ... you could just… stay and we could see where this goes...’ 

 

She smiled, her beautiful façade aglow with the yellow early morning sun. Her eyes twinkled. 

Eve an intense rush in her chest and felt the dance of what felt like a kaleidoscope of butterfly’s bursting into life in her stomach. Her face cracked into a joyful grin. She just couldn’t believe her luck as Annalise perched on the end of the bed. For a moment they stared into each other’s eyes before Eve placed the tenderest of kisses on Annalise’s smiling lips. They kissed for a long time, Eve never wanted it to end. It felt like everything she wanted had fallen into place at once. 

As they parted from their kiss, Annalise furrowed her brow. 

 

‘There is something I’m kind of annoyed at you about... ‘ 

 

Said Annalise in a serious tone. 

 

Eve felt a wave of nervousness run through her. 

 

‘What?’ 

 

She answered her pitch slightly panicked 

 

‘I’m annoyed you never told me how good in bed you were, you know if I knew that I’d have been fucking you a long time ago.’ 

 

Eve burst into a laugh of relief, and pushed Annalise playfully as they both began to giggle. 

 

Abruptly Eve snapped out of her flashback. She was back in her dim apartment cradling the gift from long ago. The front page was wet with tears she hadn’t realised she’d been crying. She sniffed and snapped the book shut before placing it carefully back on the shelf. She glanced around her in a daze for a few moments before walking back over to her sofa and slumping down. Her heart aching with the familiar dull pain that had been her unwelcome intermittent companion from that had visited her regularly since the time Annalise had first laid eyes on Sam Keating. 

She sighed and picked up the bottle of wine on the coffee table taking a large gulp as her mind replayed the memories freshly dragged to its forefront. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts stopping on Annalise’s name. She clicked the message icon and despite her logical brains screams of protest typed, 

 

‘I miss you.’ 

 

Her finger hovered over the arrow for a few seconds as a tiny internal struggle erupted in her mind. One side was clearly outmatched, it wasn't a fair fight, and much like in the courtroom, Annalise nearly always won. She hit send.


End file.
